Beast of Black Valley Temple
The Beast of Black Valley Temple (also called Shaderoc in legend) is a great monster that resided in the Black Valley Temple. It was put there by the dark interlopers that invaded the Black Valley to guard over the Temple. It is fueled by dark magic, and was highly coveted by those fond of the dark arts. It is said to be the cursed form of the ancient Sound Dragon. It was sealed in the dungeons of the Temple after the interlopers disappeared, but it was awakened a few hundred years later by the New Ninja of Ogaji. It formerly controlled by Sheiver to do his evil bidding until he and the dragon were killed by the Ninja. History Early History It is unknown how the Beast was created or born. It first appeared in Ogaji legend during the birth of Black Valley. The Beast was said to have watched over and guarded the Temple of Black Valley. It possessed great powers of dark magic, and those who sought to harness this power would often appeal to the beast. It was known to be violent and unfriendly. It didn't often make deals with dark wizards. When the interlopers mysteriously disappeared, the people in the nearby village returned to the Temple and sealed the beast away in the dungeons so that its dark magic did not influence them any further. Hybernation The Beast remained dormant deep within the dungeons of the Temple for hundreds of years. It was forgotten among the people of Ogaji, but its influence remained. The Black Valley was left alone by people, and dark monsters formed around from the remnants of dark magic. The Beast was in a deep slumber, but its magic remained. The Black Valley remained cursed for the rest of its history. Ogaji Rebirth Hundreds of years after it first went dormant, the Beast was disturbed from its sleep. The Ninja were chasing the Anti-Gs, and made it to the Temple. They disrupted the devices of the Sound Dragon, and caused the Beast to wake up. It remained down there for a few weeks, collecting its thoughts, and remembering. Then, Jordan Zezla thrust his staff into the pedestal in the main chamber. The Master of Sound had returned. The Beast rose from the depths of the Temple to destroy his ancient rival, but his primal urges took over his body. He was a beast, and only sought to destroy. Shaderoc battled between Jordan and his mother, and ended up killing her. Around this time, Chad Killian put the Dragonbone Blade into the same pedestal, which awakened the spirit of Sheiver. Sheiver took command of Shaderoc, and returned his mind to ease. He now clearly knew what he wanted- to destroy Jordan. The two of them got caught in an epic battle, an unstoppable force met an immovable object. Shaderoc knew that destiny brought them to this battle. At some point, Sheiver intervened, and ended their fight. He would return for Jordan one day, but he must abide to his new Masters wishes. . . Dark Winter Shaderoc is used to guard Sid and Jordan while the other Ninja are on Earth-1. He fights them once more, while guarding them in the dungeons of the Royal Palace, where Jordan kills him. Legacy Since he is the Elemental Beast of Sound, after Jordan killed him, he became his successor as the new Beast of Sound. Notes * Shaderoc is the name of a boss in a fan-made Legend of Zelda game ** The design of Shaderoc is based on Zekrom from the Pokemon series. Category:Darkness Category:Shadow Category:Evil Category:Creatures Category:Midrule Province Category:2018 Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Surging Shade Category:Dark Winter Category:Rebirth